legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
King Julien XIII
King Julian King Julian is a dance obessed fun loving lemur who is funny as hell but annoys people with this trait as well Personality King Julian is a short naked animal with a leafy crown and a funny loving attitude. He may be short, but he has a massive ego which gets on many heroes's nerves. He's like the Cosmo of the Disney Angels or the Billy of The P Team. Many people particually Emperor X would like to do nothing but kill him for how idiotic he acts. Despite his ego and jerkness he willingly wants to help the heroes against bitter enemies and has a good friendship with some of the heroes Appearances The V Team Island Adventure King Julian debuted in The V team Island Adventure as the comic relief of Bender's group. Everyone bemoaned him being around due to his obnxious personality. Despite this, Bender kept Julian in the team and he provided his usefulness on a couple of ocassions. Julian eventually becamde friends with Bender, Skipper, Ice King and some of the others as they enjoyyed his company. Even during the recovery King Julian continued helping Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Jorgen with their mission against Uka Uka and unfortantly earned X's anger for peeking in on his wife and his hatred. King Julian just loves pestering X like he does with Skipper because he's fun loving. The Great Time Travel Adventure He then returned with Bender and the others for the Great Time Travel Adventure and was introduced to Dib and the others, most of the others were bothered by his personality so Skipper and Bender kept him around them so he wouldn't get killed by the others The Grand Summer Season Trek After that King Julian wins a invitation to a vacation on Isle Defino and invites Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise and Django of the Dead to join him as they leave for a cruise line. Unfourantly Julian is outraged that Vilgax and his men forced him and the others to abandon it. So he is going to let the aholes know what's coming to them Julian style. He seems to have become more loyal to his friends espically Bender and Skipper his two best friends, Alongside them he meets their archrival Trevalyn and Julian is strapped to a toilet as part 1 of Trevalyn's revenge plan. Julian breaks down in tears at the thought of dying but with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Spike's help Julian is saved from it and he teases Skipper for his tear about never spending time with Julian. When the group is stuck in the CIA, King Julian is the one who manages to plan the escape and then he goes with Bender, Heloise, Skipper and Jorgen to Nevada a.la train and acts like Gomer Pyle to Skipper's annoyance. King Julian despite his stupidity shows great insight at how to get through Fire Grotto and how Flame Princess could want Finn. Alongside Bender, Skipper and others he manages to save Finn. King Julian manages to save the Shadowness's life with help from Snake and House as he injects Foxdie in it knowing that there was no tme. King Julian then gets another big moment when they go into a haunted house and search for 3 elements where he reencounters Paddywhack and he doesn't know what to do until Spike tells him he can just use what he hates most so he tricks Paddywhack to stepping on his feet so Julian could use ghost tools to beat the crap out of him and save his friends. King Julian then helps Bender, Jorgen and Skipper get Brick and Butch back on their side with a scare em staright skit. Once more King Julian show his true care about his friends as he is the one who decides to take Strange in by calling Interpol on him for his actions. King Julian then tags with his friends Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Ice King into the caves and helps rescue Santa from Trevalyn since he and Santa go back a long way. Then he goes with Spike and being an idiot wakes up the giant dragon they were trying not to wake up. King Julien plays a role in Crocker`s defeat thanks to his stupidty when he and Billy fiddle with Crocker to save Jorgen from him. King Julien then manages to save Pinkie Pie from Discord's mind control and then he leads the ponies to Discord just in time to defeat him King Julien during his vacation goes to Slade's wedding and reveals that he loves Pinkie Pie, and fortuantly for him Pinkie Pie likes him too. Totally Mobian Spies He stays on the team for Iron Queen and he wanted to take Pinkie Pie becuase he loves her and cares about her. King Julien acts like a insane driver when the team takes to The B Team Planemobile when he kicks the vechile like Peter Griffin which annoys everyone expect for Pinkie Pie. Then he as one of the 7 already known members of the Team Before The Grand Summer Season Trek he tries to figure out with Bender, Skipper, Finn, Django, Heloise and Meowth how to meet their friends while not exposing their new ones. King Julien remeets up with Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Pinky and The BRain and is excited to work with them again. Julian goes with the team and rides Pinkie Pie through out his level for both of them. Julian flys into the castle of dreamland and meets King Dedede and Escargoon followed shortly by Pinkie Pie. The two watch THe Embrlem parents being murdered by Anton Chigurh and they remeet with everyone afterwards this murder. After their dealing with Magic Man while they wait he, Bender, Skipper and Finn are all have a puking contest in order to determine who eats the last pie in the fridge Friends: Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Agent 9, Marlene, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, The V Team, Dib and the others, Princess Bubblegum, The P Teams,Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Jack O Lanturn, Princess Bubblegum, Snide, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Luigi, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Brick, Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss,Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon Enemies: Savio the Snake, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Tarus Bulba, Alt Doof, The Master, Jack of Blades, The Joker, Billy, Vilgax and his alliegance, Paddywhack, Iron Queen, Anton Chigurh Trivia King Julian is one of the few Anti Heroes and Anti Villains as he does antagonstic things unintentionally and joins with the Penguins when it suits him or when he is needed and he does care for the Penguins King Julian has desired to be Skipper's best friend forever Julian has no fantasties or desires since he has everything he wants already Despite his stupidity, he can be smart when he wants to be and pull clever ideas. He is the silliest character in the entire multiuniverse rivaled by Billy Ed and Daxter Every team needs a comic relief and Julian is this to The B Team Skipper calls him ringtail as a nick name he picks his nose doesn't believe in "the talk." King Julian loves all music except German Folk Music His Best Friends are Bender, Skipper, Django of the Dead,Jorgen Von Strangle, Spike and Pinkie Pie. Although he has virtoic relationships with Skipper and Jorgen King Julian may be dumb, but he is actually highly trusted in the B Team and is 3rd seniority after Bender and Skipper Julian was the first member to join the B Team after it's was formed by Bender, Skipper, Jimmy Neutron Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Kowalski, Private, Marlene and Rico He's fairly skilled with a Bo staff. He knows how to play cards. He was once in a crazy relationship with a bear named Sonya but she was killed by Paddywhack who wanted vegenace on the lemur, He eventually found love again with Pinkie Pie King julian 11.png King julian 10.png King julian 9.png King julian 8.png King julian 7.png King julian 5.png King julian 4.png King julian 3.png King julian 2.png King julian 1.png The Three Caballeros starring Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy 1 0039.jpg julien-3.jpg King-Julien-and-Mort-penguins-of-madagascar-20388930-403-331.jpg king julian 13.png King Julian 17.png king julian 22.png king julian 28.png king julian 29.png king julian 30.png king julian 31.png king julian 32.png king julian 33.png king julian 34.png king julian 35.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Fifth in Command Category:Retarded Character Category:Major Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Random characters that pop out of nowhere and annoy Johnathan Tangelo for no apparent reason Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Chaotic Neutral